Talk:Verata's Aura
Is it possible to SoC this skill from Verata? When I try to kill him it says "Invalid Target" and then he just runs away. :You can kill Verata if you run into him on Kessex Peak. --Rainith 13:43, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::Has anyone actually capped it (or rather, anything) from Verata in Traveler's Vale? I am almost sure his name was yellow back when I did the quest and he could not be engaged, as happened with the top user. --Frollo 14:55, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::A long time ago he used to be able to be attacked in Traveler's Vale (even though he also ran away back then, but killable with slow/path-block techniques). It has since been changed. -PanSola 15:08, 3 January 2006 (UTC) I guess someone should change the capture info on the skill pages then...one of you guys can get it right? How big of an AoE are we talking about here? heal area, channeling, or ranger spirit range?-Only a Shadow :"In the area". See Range. -SolaPan 00:06, 27 March 2006 (CST) Could you be more specific?-OaS :No, not really. Showing you a circle on the ground is about as specific as it gets. Read range and look at the images or visit the Isle of the Nameless in game. --68.142.14.6 02:48, 31 March 2006 (CST) Is it a bug that it doesn't break the minion bond of the opposing team, it just gathers unbonded minions? I'm pretty sure minions from the opposite team are "hostile." :i've been told it works, but you have to be in "heal area" range. personally, i gave up on this skill. perhaps a recall assassin would make better work of it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:30, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::Just tried this skill numerous times in Alliance Battles... planning to steal away all of those minion mobs that are so prevalant in AB. Would have been great fun turning their lvl 26 Flesh Golem against its master *chuckle* I was close enough to the "hostile" minions for them to be pounding on me in melee. I sacraficed a third of my health for what...nada...zilch... Did this skill get nerfed somewhere? Is it no good in AB or PVP? Iam Legion 17:54, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Hm, I've tried it in AB numerous times over the last few days and it simply doesn't work :( despite having high attrib in Death Magic. A waste of health and energy and leaves you rather dangerously surrounded by still hostile minions. Worthless. 89.241.166.104 07:20, 31 March 2007 (CDT) After one of the two most recent updates, I've noticed Aura is actually 'working' (I'd tried it several other times and had it do nothing, and my death magic is well over 4 so I'm sure I wasn't hitting that 50% chance) but it seems that it ends and breaks all your minion bonds even if you re-cast it before it ends. Did it always do that, or is that effect/bug new? :I am unsure of old behavior, but some enchantments trigger their "on end" event when you recast and some don't. You can try reporting it as a bug and see what the response is. --68.142.14.34 11:22, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::It probably works like Aura of the Lich. When you have several copies, each copy will do it's effect when it expires according to its respective duration. --Theeth (talk) 11:26, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :::I've had that issue too, where I end up forced to recast the skill every 30 seconds, even enough it's supposed to last 300+, if I cast it multiple times before it ends. The enchantment remained on me, but the effect of losing control of all my minions still happened at the prescribed time (after 300+ seconds). Just recasting it had no immediate noticable effect beyond the normal "I get your minions". ::::Confirmed this behavior, You lose your bond with all of your minions for each of the times the enchantment should have ended, even if you'd renewed it. Ckal Ktak 04:43, 30 March 2007 (CDT) skikl raid does anyone want to organise a raid to get this skill cos im trying to do it with a factions necro converted to blood with henchmen Dude, if you want the skill go to pvp and win a couple zaishen challenge missions, then buy it at ascalon, LA, or Droks.Actually organizing a raid against vereta would be... unintelligent.--spcypnts :Yes, you can simply build up 1,000 Balthazar faction points to unlock this skill. Once it has been unlocked you can purchase it from any skill trainer in Prophecies.--Darkkingddd If you have 5 in death magic and you capture a whole mm's minions, will they all be bound to you? or just the few that you can have with 5 death magic? --mike. Is the failure (50%) chance under 4 or 5 because when i fail to cast it (with 3 death magic) it says "Verata's Aura failed Death Magic >5" where in the skill description it says 50% chance under 4 death magic It says 4 or under, so basically anything under 5 will have that chance to fail. Method 22:36, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Just so our mathematical terms are correct, >5 means greater than 5. The correct symbol should be <5. Just thought I'd put my two cents in. --MagickElf666 11:45, 1 May 2007 (CDT) raid?? warcraft noob :To be specific, it does not say "under 4," it says "4 and under." That means 4 and everything below it. So 5 death magic will give you 100% casting success. Barring interrupts and spell failure hexes such. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 10:25, 30 June 2007 (CDT) masterless minons I successfully binded masterless minions in AB --Defx 01:49, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Why wouldn't it? They're still hostile to you without a master. Lord of all tyria 10:17, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :: I believe he was referring to this: "Bug! There is a bug that often prevents this spell from working in Alliance Battles" ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 10:25, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::Key word there being "often", which means not all the time, so it working isn't anything new. Lord of all tyria 10:30, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Seems to work all the time now. Which is bull because honestly, minion thiefs gain a whole army with no work while honest MMs struggle to gain corpes and saty alive to build their army. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:43, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::::So bring your own veratas and steal them back? Lord of all tyria 13:48, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Someone likely got a bug confused with not meeting the requirement of the spell. - Krowman (talk • ) 17:01, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'm seeing this behavior today with 6Death Magic and minions in melee range. 100% failure in ~10-12 tries.User:Glasswalker 2:58, 1 October 2007 (CDT) Trivia: "Klaatu, Verata, Nikto..." Ash, Army of Darkness Bubblesjojojo 14:13, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :nope.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC)